


I can't be surely?

by MandalVandal



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: This realtionship always made so much more sense than the cannon relationships these characters are involved in, but be from my life view any way set fairly early in the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big Bang theory own the characters this is just me playing with them I hope no one minds

Penny cracked open one eye and winced. Her head was pounding. She had over done the wine again! Amy had been round and Penny tended to drink more heavily around her adopted friend. She was very fond of Amy but she tended to drive Penny to drink more heavily.

Penny gingerly turned over so she could squint blearily at the clock. Oh no! she groaned quietly to herself as she noticed a hump in her bed, which was clearly another person, Penny at the same time realised she was completely naked under the covers. 

She had done it again!

She had got drunk and then got her ‘freak on’ with some random! Though to be honest Penny must have been more wrecked than she had been in a long time because she could not remember going out with Amy or any of the boys coming over. She had some hazy images that could not be right so she assumed they must have been a dream. Whatever the reality and whoever was in bed with her must have been really good in the sack because her body felt so satisfied, the first time in well forever. Maybe she might enjoy them sober? As Penny’s brain smiled at the thought of participating in the fun, the mystery bed partner turned over and Penny went from intrigue to horror in under a second. 

No she hadn’t! Oh, she had by the looks of things as the other person in the bed was also clearly naked from the view that Penny had!

Penny shut her eyes quickly in the hope that who and what she had seen was a figment of her hungover brain.  
It could not be!

When Penny reopened her eyes, she stared straight into the now open eyes of her bed companion.

‘Morning Bestie!’ said Amy Farrah-Fowler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay have several chapters written but done the old fashioned way so will take a while to transpose hope you enjoy the next short installement.

‘Morning Bestie!’ said Amy Farrah-Fowler ‘That was incredible last night you were amazing!

‘I was?’ winced Penny for more reasons than her brain could keep up with.

‘Oh yes!’ replied a very enthused Amy ‘ I know we did it lots of times last night, but do you think we could do it again now?’ and with that Amy rolled on top of Penny and started to kiss her deeply before Penny had time to react, well her body was reacting plenty her brain though took time to catch up. 

Penny finally caught up with herself just as Amy’s hand was sliding between Penny’s thighs. Penny put a restraining hand on Amy’s and pulled out of the kiss.  
‘Whoa!’ she uttered to Amy ‘I think we should really talk about last night, out of bed over coffee.’

Amy looked confused, as she clearly remembered how good last night was. It was mind-blowingly, life changingly good. All her Christmases come at once good. Amy was for once observant and noticed that Penny was clearly in panic mode. Not that it mattered Penny was out of bed so fast and into her dressing gown and out into the living space before Amy could even utter a sound!


End file.
